This Is War
by xingxing724
Summary: What do you get when you combine a former wrecker, a tactician, a saboteur and a human? The most dysfunctional team one can find on this planet. But after a dicey highway fight, they now join Team Prime in the battle against the Decepticons. It now leave one question: Can Team Prime handle this? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings fellow transformers fangirls, boys, and other. I present to you my first story (so please go easy!) Please enjoy and review, review, review!**

**A warning to the people**

**The good and the evil**

**This is war**

Jynx never cared much for plans, they always took too much time, could go wrong, fail and result in the death of loved ones. She had always been a hit and run warrior, vorns of fighting had taught her that. But the former Wrecker wasn't always blessed with that option. Jynx growled in growing more frustrated as she remained still in the parking lot of a mechanic shop. That was it.

_*Prowl, this is going nowhere.*_ she exploded into her com. The tactician winced slightly as the wrecker's voice collided with his audio receptors.

_*Patience Jynx.* _he said phlegmatically, _*He will show up.*_

_*I have been patient all day Prowl! We are no closer to finding that con, then we are to reviving Cybertron.*_

_*Now, thats not the attitude we need, Jynxie.*_

_*Call me that one more time Jazz, and I swear to Primus, I will rip out your voice box.*_

The police car let a sigh go as his partners continued to banter. For the past deca-cycle, the trio had been chasing down rogue Decepticons, hoping to find a vestige of their leader or of other Autobots. Right now, they were hot on the trail of Barricade,

_*I don't see why we don't just hunt down the fragger, get the blast the spark out of him, and let him rust.*_ Jynx grumbled.

_*Cause knowin' him, he take off some humans while he's at it.*_ Jazz replied.

_*Which is why it is important to remain under, the radar.*_ Prowl said, and Jynx knew the comment was meant for her. Of the three, Jynx was the one who ignored the rules/commands and almost revealed them to humans time and time again. Not that she ever really cared.

"See you tomorrow Rob!"

Jynx's attention was drawn from the conversation, towards a petite girl covered in grease and oil waving to an elderly man. This was her charge, Mikaela Banes. The sixteen year old girl sauntered over to her, and plopped herself on.

"Hey Jynx, hows the recon going?"

"How the frag do you think it's going?" Jynx grumbled.

"Well, that answers it." Mikaela chuckled as Jynx pulled out of the parking lot onto the road. Behind them, parked in an alley, a Saleen S21E police car sat.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" he chuckled softly.

At the next red light, Mikaela dug through her bag and attached a bluetooth to her ear. That way she could talk to Jynx with the trouble of looking like a complete nut.

"How long do you think it'll take for you guys to find him?" she asked, as the light flashed back to green.

_*Hard to say. Could be a week, could be a month. All I know is that I want that fragger six meters under.*_

"Its six feet under Jynx." Mikaela said.

_*That doesn't make any sense. Six feet wouldn't...*_

"Wouldn't what?" Mikaela asked, as Jynx trailed off. With warning, the motorcycle went from 45 to 75 in the blink if an eye.

"What the! Jynx what are you doing?" Mikaela yelled, holding onto the handle bar for her life.

_*Its him!*_

"Him?" Mikaela replied what stupidly.

_*Look behind you!*_

Peeking over her shoulder, Mikaela just made out the police car and the golden words, 'to punish and enslave' emboldened on its side.

"Ah scrap." she muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! I finally finished it! Enjoy!**

**To the Soldier, the civilian**

**The martyr, the victim**

**This is war**

"Ah scrap." Mikaela said, as Barricade maneuvered himself through traffic.

_*Jynx to Prowl and Jazz, come in!*_ Jynx barked in the comm.

_*Got yah Jynx, fire away.*_

_*I have found Barricade, repeat, I have found Barricade.*_ the femme said, forking left at the sign. A bonus to being an alien in a human world, they had to follow human traffic laws to remain unnoticed.

_*Where?*_ Jazz said, revving up his engines.

_*We're on the highway, headed south.*_

_*How'd you find him?* _Jazz asked as hesped down main street.

_*Its was more like he found us.*_ Jynx said, swerving left and right to avoid the violent nudges Barricade was throwing at her. *_The slagger probably had been watching us the whole time.*_

"Jynx!" Mikaela cried, as the sound of steel colliding with steel reached their ears. Feeling her back end slide forcefully, Jynx tried to get back up, but it wouldn't work.

"Hang on!" she called, and Jynx felt the grip on her handle bar grow painfully tight. Screeching across the highway, Jynx raced to the highway's railing.

"Jynx no!" Mikaela yelled but was too late. The motorcycle had gone off the edge of the road, flying head first into the next highway. Barricade followed to the railing watching at the autobot femme soar away from his grasp.

"Oh my god!" Mikaela screamed. Landing roughly on the concrete, Jynx turned mid traffic and followed the flow of traffic going north, seeing Barricade's pursuit halted.

_*I lost him.*_ she said, following the cars, _*I don't know for how long, but we're either going to move outta here or take him out.*_

_*Understood Jynx.*_ Prowl said, _*Jazz and I will follow Barricade, but you must leave. Protect Mikaela at all costs. We will regroup once Barricade is defeated.*_

_*Babysitting, great.*_ Jynx said, before disconnecting, _*Hey kid, got some great news. We're moving!*_

...

"Prime!"

The voice of a rather irate Agent Fowler, who was half marching half stomping down the stairs, drew the attention of Ratchet and Optimus as he approached them.

"Agent Fowler, what seems to be predicament?" Prime asked.

"Have you seen the news?" he demanded, placing his hands on the railings, "The entire media is all over the highway chase between a police officer and an unidentified motorcyclist! A three hour traffic jam now covers a major parts of the highway! Oh and to top things off."

Fowler went over to the human sized TV and flicked on the evening report.

"And the Titans are soon play the Eagles in tonight's match at 7:30 pm. Following up on today's earlier report, a daring pursuit of the motorcyclist on highway 87 leaves police baffled." The reported said, shuffling some papers, "Witnesses say that an unidentified motorcyclist was evading police pursuit, which turned violent when the police officer bashed the front end of his car into the cyclist bike causing both bike and person to fly off the ramp. Yet, astonishingly the biker survived, fleeing down the opposing ramp. The Police officer in question has yet to be found, and police claim to be throughly investigating this. A video taken off the i-phone by a witness shows us the real story."

The TV flashed to show a pixely phone video.

"We made the evening news." Fowler growled, pausing the picture of the motorcycle midair, "I thought you had your 'bots under control?"

Taking another looked at the TV, Prime frowned.

"I do not believe that this is one of us Agent Fowler." Prime said standing straight up, "Ratchet, pull this up."

As the medic bot turned to the computers, the doors of the base opened as Arcee, Jack, Bumblebee, Raf, Miko and Bulkhead entered the base.

"No more pencils! No more books! No more teachers dirty looks!" Miko yelled excitedly as she hopped out of her guardian.

"They probably wouldn't give you dirty looks if you weren't in detention all the time." Raf pointed out, as they walked to the game area.

"So you guys have no clue who this bot is?" Fowler asked, ignoring Miko, and crossing his arms.

"New bot?" Miko called out, clearly intrigued.

"I have the video on the computers." Ratchet said. Everyone in the room turned there attention to the screen. The video shook slightly, but the main event was caught. The police rammed into the cycle, and it spun. Somehow the cyclist got control, and was able to steer the bike off the ramp, into the next road.

"Woah." Miko said.

"Definitely not human." Jack said, looking at the screen intently. Something didn't seem right about that police officer.

"Why was the human trying to bump off the bot?" Arcee asked.

"I do not know." Ratchet said, "But it can't be a good reason."

"Yeah." Raf said, "Did you see what was said on the police's car door?"

They all turned to look at the youngest, who, out of habit, immediately pulled out his laptop and plugged in.

"Since when do police cars say, "to punish and enslave.'? " he said pulling a frame out and clearing up a small portion. Enlarging it on the screen, the golden words filled the screen.

"Decepticon." Arcee snapped.

...

Following the highway for the next hour, the pair finally found a place to hide, a remote cave in the cliffs. After letting Mikaela get off, Jynx changed into robot mode.

"How long are we going to stay here?" Mikaela asked her guardian as she scanned around.

"One night, tops." Jynx said, her purple-blue optics glowing in the dark, "Not only do we have Barricade on our tails, but human government too."

"Think Jazz and Prowl can handle the 'con?" Mikaela asked taking a seat on the nearest rock, and pulled her knees to her chest.

"Yeah, but those fragging human police will make it difficult." she said, "No offense."

Leaning against the rock, Mikaela closed her eyes. She loved those three bots, they were her only family, but she hated the constant moving. There was always some sort of danger, a con, or people figuring things out, and then they had to pick up there lives and get out. Sure it wasn't the best way for a kid her age to grow up, but Jazz, Prowl and Jynx looked after her, just as she did for them. She wasn't quite sure of she just drifted off, or even fell asleep, but morning came sooner then expected.

" 'Kaela, get up!"

She opened her eyes with a start to see Jynx in motorcycle form, engines roaring, ready to go.

"Time already?" she mumbled, getting off the rock ground.

"Yep. I did a quick patrol of the area. We're about an hour outside of a city call Jasper." Jynx said, as Mikaela got on, "Hopefully we can find another place for you to stay at, then I can go help Prowl and Jazz."

"Okay."

Speeding down the cliff, the pair swung into traffic and headed north.


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally, here is chapter three (pain in the aft to write if you know what I mean!) I own a cracked ipod, two cats and all the Harry potter books, but not Transformers, enjoy the story anyway!**

** It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie**

**The moment to live and the moment to die**

**The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight**

Wiping the grimy layer of dust off her helmet, Mikaela was able to discern the sign ahead. Jasper, Nevada three miles away.

"We're hiding out there?" she called out to Jynx as she sped down the highway.

_*Yep, its was a small mining town. Now its just a small town, which few have heard of. Its perfect.*_

"Great." Mikaela mumbled. Gripping the bars, she attempted to take control of the steering.

_*Mind explaining what the frag you're doing?*_ Jynx barked as she tried to pull back.

"Yeah. I'm human, and every couple of hours I need a substance called food in my gut."

_*Oh, right.*_ Jynx grumbled _*One of your species many annoy needs.*_

Letting Mikaela take control of her steering Jynx watched as her charge led her off the ramp and into the city where they parked at a local burger joint.

"Can I trust you to behave?" Mikaela asked, as she parked close to the doors.

_*Yes mother,*_ Jynx growled, _*I've scanned the area and there are no cons in sight. I will remain out of sight.*_

"What if someone recognizes you?"

_*Are you forgetting my ability?*_

In a flash, the green paint job vanished and was replaced with black, purple and yellow highlights.

_*Go eat, I'll be fine.*_

Shrugging, Mikaela entered the fast food restaurant. Making her way to the register, she peered up at the menu waiting to order. The boy at the register seemed to notice her, and turned from the window.

"Welcome to K.O. Drive-Inn, where every patty is a knock out, may I take you order." He said, monotonously. His expression changed when he saw her.

"Can you get me a large fry, and a chocolate milkshake please?"

"Yeah. Uh, 3.74."

Pulling out her wallet, she rummaged around for money while the boy got her meal ready.

"You from around here?" he asked, setting a bag before her.

"Nah, just passing through." Mikaela said, giving him his change, "Passing through. Seems like an interesting place to, uh, hang."

It sounded more lame when she said it, but the look he gave just made her feel like a dope.

"So, you came out here?" he said, corking an eyebrow at her.

"Okay, so it's not the most exciting place," she said raising her arms in defense, "But its quiet. I need quiet sometimes."

"Not as much as you think." he mumbled to himself.

Now it was her turn look oddly at him. Time to go.

"Okay. Thanks for the food..." she trailed off.

"Jack." he said, "Name's Jack."

"Mikaela."

And with that, she walked off. Going back outside, Mikaela plopped down at one of the tables and began to munch. But her eyes would wander back to window, where that boy, Jack, was standing. Bending her head down further, Mikaela had the distinct feeling he was watching her a little more closely than one should be. And that made her uncomfortable.

...

After serving the last car, Jack leaned back on the counter. Today was one of his eight hour shifts, and the clock always seemed to drag on these days. But Arcee would be here later, and he would be free to ride out in the sunset to the base. As he waited for another car pull up, Jack noticed the door open, and girl enter. It wasn't often people came in, but he went to register anyways.

"Welcome to KO Drive, where every patty is a knock out, may I take your order?" he said. Seeing her up close, Jack was slightly taken aback. He had never seen this girl, in town or even in school. She was tall, thin, with long dark brown hair that was pinned back into a messy bun. Her steely blue eyes were gazing at the menu, and Jack could make out a small diamond stud on her nose. Her clothing would not have looked out of place at a rock concert. Thick black, leather riding jacket, slightly ripped skinny jeans, heavy duty boots, and a tee-shirt that read 'Armageddon was yesterday, today we have problems.' A black helmet was resting comfortably between her hip and the crook of her arm.

"Can you get me a large fry, and a chocolate milkshake please?" she asked.

Shaking himself, he typed the order in at the register.

"Yeah. Uh, 3.74."

As she grabbed her wallet, Jack tried to remember if he had ever seen her before. The only person he knew who dressed even remotely close to her was Miko.

"You from around here?" he inquired casually, setting her order on the register's table.

"Nah," she said distractedly, setting a five down on the table, "Passing through. Seems like an interesting place to, uh, hang."

Jack had to fight to suppress a snort. Unless she knew any talking robot-cars, she wasn't exactly in for a treat.

"So you came out here?" he said. A small glare formed on her face.

"Okay, so it's not the most exciting place," she said defensively, "But its quiet. I need quiet sometimes."

Grabbing the five, Jack opened the register and shook his head.

"Not as quiet as you think." he muttered to himself.

When Jack looked back up, the girl was staring at him, eyebrow corked.

"Okay. Thanks for the food..."

"Jack." he said, "My name's Jack."

"Mikaela." she said, grabbing the bag and left, before he could give her change. Closing the register, Jack went back to the window, and watched as she sat down at one of the tables. Close by, a parked motorcycle leaned casually on its stand. AS He worked, Jack felt his gaze move back to the girl, Mikaela. Every time he looked at her, she was talking, as if having she was having a complete conversation. But no one was around. It wasn't until she kicked the bike, which he was assuming was hers, did he begin to get suspicious. Could her bike possibly be? Checking the clock, Jack saw it was time to punch out. Taking off his apron, he reached for his cellphone and dialed Acree's comm number.

"Hey 'Cee, can you pick me up?"

"_Yep, I'll be there in a few nano-clicks_."

"Okay. Uh I have a question."

"_Shoot_." she said.

"You said there could possibly be more bot out there right?"

"Yes." she said tentatively.

"It is possible that some are on Earth too?" he asked.

"_I guess._" Arcee said, "_Why are you asking?_"

"Call it a hunch, but I think another bot is here." Jack said. Taking another quick look out the window he saw Mikaela hop quickly back onto her motorcycle and race out of there. Wondering what made her run, he saw the same two cons who tried to bump him and Arcee off the first day he encountered the Autobots.

"Arcee how quick do you think you can get here?" He asked, as the cons disappeared down the street. "She might be in trouble."

_"She?"_

...

_*Are you finished, yet?*_

Mikaela rolled her eyes, and slurped her milkshake loudly.

_*'Kaela, I will kill you. Slowly.*_

"No, you won't." she teased, and laughed as Jynx's grumbling reverberated in her ear piece.

_*Yeah and hour ago I was contemplating it. Now, I have several plans to ensure its fruition.*_

"We can't seem like we're suspicious. People will notice." Mikaela said leaning back.

_*Like that boy you were flirting with at the register?*_

"I wasn't... You heard that?" Mikaela spluttered.

_*Cybertronian hearing is 20x's more sensitive than humans,*_ Jynx said smugly, _*That and he keeps glancing at you.*_

"Probably cause when I'm talking to you, and it looks like I'm talking no one, or myself." Mikaela snapped, "He probably thinks I'm crazy."

_*Hmm. Sounds like a personal problem to me.*_

Mikaela glared at Jynx, and gave her a swift kick in the tailpipe.

_*Ouch! You little..*_

"Un-uh, maintain cover."

_*Fragger.* _Jynx muttered, and was about to tell the human girl off when two signals went off on her scanners. Pulling them up, Jynx felt her energon run cold. Vehicons, two land based by the looks of it.

_*Kid pack up. We gotta go, now.*_

"What's wrong?" Mikaela said, sitting up.

_*I picked up two signals. Con signals.*_

"But I thought none where here?" she said getting her helmet on, "How'd Barricade find us?"

_*This isn't Barricade,*_ Jynx said, pulling out of the fast food joint, _*These are vehicons. Regular foot soldiers for the decepticon army. And where there's one, more are bound to be close.*_

"But why are they here?" Mikaela asked.

_*Don't know, and don't care at the moment. We need to move.*_

Just as they sped out of the joint, two purple cars came around the bend and followed the pair. Jack, who had been watching the scene unfold the entire time, exited the building cell phone out, gaze focused on the cars.

"Arcee how quick do you think you can get here?" He asked, as the cons disappeared down the street, "She might be in trouble."

...

Turning down the next street, Jazz scanned around as he made his nightly patrols. It had been two days since they had found Barricade, and now Prowl and himself had taken to tracking him down. Which was much harder than formerly anticipated.

_*Jazz to Prowler, come in.*_

_*Prowl here, go Jazz.*_

_*Southern sector appears clear,*_ he said, revving his engines, _*I'll meet up with yah in about two klicks.*_

_*Understood.*_

*_Hey Prowler, how exactly are we gonna get Barricade?*_ Jazz asked as he sped down main street.

_*I have already formulated a plan, and it is being put into action right now.*_ Prowl replied smoothly. It was a little unnerving for saboteur.

_*Okay what is it?*_ he asked tentatively

_*All you need to do is keep talking and driving.*_

_*Why?*_

All of a sudden high beams light up his rear view mirrors, and next thing Jazz knew his rear end was being smashed.

_*What the? You fragger! You knew he was there!*_ Jazz yelled as he pulled out of the populated area.

_*More or less.*_ Prowl replied, and Jazz could hear a vestige of humor in his tone, _*Now lure him out to this set of coordinates, we need to end this now.*_

Taking a sharp right, Jazz weaved in and around the streets, avoiding any jabs made by Barricade. Swerving off the main road, the two when head first into the desert, clouds of dust trailing behind them. It was perfect cover, and Jazz took the opportunity to swing around and begin blasting the con. Light blue blasts from both ends began to exchange back and forth, giving the kicked up dust an ghost like appearance.

"Autobot scum!" Barricade roared, and changed. Following suit, Jazz braced himself as the con threw himself at Jazz. The metal on metal contact screeched against his audio receptors as the saboteur and decepticon fell, wrestling with each other against the ground.

_*Any time you wanna jump in Prowl, it would be great!*_ Jazz hollered into the comm. as Barricade's fist made contact with his stomach plating.

Suddenly a pair of lights lit up the scene, and Jazz felt the weight of the con lift. Picking himself off the dirt he saw a white police car pushing the con over a steep hill.

"You ran into 'im?" he asked as Prowl transformed back into his usual, indifferent self, "Thats a very Jynx move of yah."

"Not one of my more conventional methods," Prowl said briskly, "But it did the job."

Going to the top of the hill the pair slid down the rocky slope, cannons out and tensed for a fight.

"I don't seem him." Jazz said, scanning the area. "Looks like he up and left

"It is most likely he ran off." Prowl said, "I have a feeling he took advantage of our temporary absence."

Taking a quick glance at the ground, Jazz noticed a thin trail of blue liquid oozing down some of the local vegetation.

"Well, he didn't make a clean escape." Jazz said, showing the leaked energon to Prowl, "Better let Jynx know we might be a while longer."

"Prowl to Jynx come in."

The sounds the blasts, and screeching wheels came.

*_Frag it all!_* Jynx yelled, _*Prowl come in!*_

"What is your status?" he asked, his gaze darkening slightly as more blasts and grinding metal echoed through the com.

*_I'm about sixty miles north of you, in a town call Jasper. Currently, I'm neck deep in scrap. Two vehicons found Mikaela and I... we're safe for now, but ... ahhhh!*_

"Jynx? Jynx!" Prowl called out, but he only received static. Turning to Jazz he looked at the energon, and back at his com.

"We're heading north." he said changing back into his alt mode, "Jynx is in need of our assistance."

"What about Barricade?" Jazz asked , following the cop car back up to the main road.

"My scanners indicate he will likely not survive long without medical aid." Prowl replied back, "And focus on our own now."

With that Prowl and Jazz gunned it down the road, light flashing. Unbeknownst to them, Barricade crawled out from behind a rocky mound, energon dripping from his mouth, a twisted grin on his face.

_*Two vehicon's found Mikaela and me!*_

The voice of that halfwitted wrecked echoed throughout his processor. Pressing the emergency beacon on his arm, Barricade transformed and waited. He could get them, only this time he would have help.


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for not updating sooner! AP class sure take up a good chunk of ones time! Please enjoy and review!**

**To the right, to the left**  
**We will fight to the death**  
**To the Edge of the Earth**  
**It's a brave new world from the last to the first**

"Left, left!" Mikaela yelled as the vehicon swerved dangerously close to her leg. Jynx did her best to give them a nudge or two back, but with her charge on board, it was nearly impossible.

_*Prowl to Jynx come in.*_

_*Frag it all!*_ Jynx snarled as the con on the left his her rear wheel. _*Prowl come in!*_

_*What is your status?*_

Though he replied in an equable manner, she could hear the tension rising in his voice.

*_I'm about sixty miles north of you, in a town call Jasper*_ she said veering left on to the highway again,_ *Currently, I'm neck deep in scrap! __Two vehicons found Mikaela and I.*_

Make a sharp turn, Jynx entered the desert, ignoring her charges angered yells. She slowed to hide in a relatively enclosed area.

_*We're safe for now, but ... ahhhh!*_

The pair had found her and managed to hit her in the rear end, hard! Feeling her back end get lifted into the air, she changed mid-flip, catching Mikaela in her hands, before landing.

"Mikaela run," she yelled, setting the girl down, and grabbed her electro-staff, as shots rained down. Mikaela, shaking off any nausea, heeded at once and sprinted for the nearest boulder. Avoiding stray shots and chucked of rocks, she slid behind a crevice peered over the edge.

In any given situation, Jynx knew being outnumbered was a bad thing, but frag it all she was Wrecker, and would live up to that namesake. With a quick grunt, she blocked one of their jabs and returned it in kind with a right hook. Sparks flew into the air, as metal scraped against metal. As her ped (foot) made to round house on the con's in the face plates, one of the grabbed it, and with a twist flipped Jynx to the ground. As she landed with an echoing crash, the 'con swung her around and let her fly into the cliffs. Slightly dazed, Jynx looked to the cons marching towards her, cannons out.

"Aw scrap." She muttered. But the 'cons never got the chance to dismember her. Blue energon shots came and hit the two. Jynx looked to see what had him them, and sighed as her apparent calvary arrived. Another femme, light blue plating highlighted with pink, was rushing in head first cannons alight. Pushing off any stray boulders, she grabbed her staff and joined the brawl. Meanwhile Jack, skirting along the edges of the canyon, found Mikaela.

"Hey!" he said waving his arms, "Get over here?"

Mikaela found the boy, what was his name? Jordan, Jason? She hadn't realized how close he had gotten till he began pulling her out of the crevice.

"Are you out of you mind? We'll become human pancakes if we leave," she yelled as the ground rumbled beneath their feet.

"Better than being shot at or crushed by rocks!" he pointed out.

"Either way we'd be dead!" she yelled, "And how the hell do you know about the Autobots!?"

"Seriously! You're asking me this now?" Jack hollered back incredulously. But a stray blast narrowing missed them, and Mikaela decided to agree.

"Okay, Genius," she snapped as they ran out of the crevice, "What's your plan?"

"That!" he yelled. And to her complete amazement, a blue portal like thing appeared in mid-air and yellow and black bot zoomed out, and hit the closest con. Grabbing her hand, the pair ran into the portal, and the last thing Mikaela saw was Jynx crashing the con into the ground.

...

_*Her beacon is located about half a klick to the North.*_ Jazz said as he zoomed down the highway.

_*Good. Something tells me we are not the only bots on this planet.*_ Prowl replied as his light flashed. Being a human law enforcement vehicle appeared to have its advantages, as many of the humans moved out of his way when they spotted him in there mirrors.

_*You talking 'bout Prime's message?*_ Jazz asked, _*I thought 'bots would get it?*_

_*If the Decepticons lived up to their name, I have the thought that they would have intercepted the call and likely waited here as well, ready to capture any bot that was lured to Earth by Prime's call.*_ Prowl replied dryly. The comm was silent for a moment while Jazz rolled these things through his processor.

_*Ya know man, sometimes you scare about how accurate you are about the things you guess about.*_

_*So you have told me Jazz, so you have told me.*_

...

Jynx watched the cons sped into the open land, fleeing the bots effort to deactivate their sparks. It was the need to know where Mikaela was that stopped her from chasing their sorry afts and pummeling them some more. Reattaching the staff to her hip plates, she turned to the bots behind her.

"Thanks for the assist."

The yellow bot beeped a 'your welcome' back at her, while the femme stood still and merely nodded.

"Now that the pleasantries are over, where is Mikaela?"she asked, trying hard not to sound irritated.

"Oh, they are back at base," the Yellow bot said, "we can take you there."

"Fine."

"Ratchet, can we get a ground bridge?" the femme said opening her comm. Ground bridge? Was that anything like...

The appearance of a swirling vortex of energon answered her question immediately. Following the pair, she ran through the bridge, and was pleased to feel the familiar rumble vibrating through her.

...

There was something oddly pleasing to Barricade when he spied his scouts and other foot soldiers scamper in the other direction when passing by. Clearly his reputation as Decepticon commander still lingered in their processors. _May it stay that way_, he thought savagely to himself. The doors to the control decked opened to reveal the Leader of the Decepticons himself. Beside him stood the sniveling seeker, Lieutenant Starscream. Oh joy.

"Barricade." Megatron hissed, as the Land commander kneeled before the decepticon Lord. "I had wondered if you survived the Battle of Necronix."

"Indeed my Lord." Barricade said, lowering his head, "I landed here, upon pursuing autobot scum, and discovered that you were here. I return once more to offer my services."

"Master you cannot be seriously considering this, this, this cretin's aid!" Starscream spluttered.

"I will also remind you I was the most loyal officer under you command." Barricade replied smoothly, his ruby optics raising to meet Megatron's.

"You left in the middle of the battle, where the Autobots destroyed many important refineries and soldiers!"

"I remember indeed, Starscream" the Decepticon said, "And yet, I welcome your aid back."

"Thank you my liege." Barricade said lowering his head.

"But, ever leave the battlefield again," Megatron hissed, placing a clawed digit under Barricades face plates, "I will crush your very spark."

"Understood my lord." he said. As the gargantuan Leader left, Barricade turned to the second in command, and cracked his neck joints.

"Miss me 'Screamer?"

**Yay finally another chapter! Can't wait to start writing the next one! Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five is up and ready to read, whoo hoo! Please R&R, I love them!**

**To the right, To the left  
We will fight to the death!  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world!**

The blue-ish green vortex (which did turn out to be a portal) Mikaela ran through seemed to last only seconds long. When she came out the other end, Mikaela looked around. It appeared to be a makeshift base of the sorts. Ignoring the vibrating feeling in her bones, Mikaela stepped forward with, John or Joey, whoever he was.

"Jack where are?" (that was his name!)

A red and white Autobot stepped forward, and had stopped speaking when he saw Mikaela, and the look on his face was one that was filled with displeasure. Yeah, she probably wouldn't get along with this one.

"Sorry Ratchet," Jack said, "But she already knows about you guys."

"Sweet! Another human to add to Team Prime!"

Mikaela swung around to find herself staring at one of the largest Autobot she had ever seen. He was a large, somewhat rotund autobot, with thick armor plating, painted an army green.

"Hey Bulk, lemme down!"

Atop the autobot's shoulder, an asian girl sat. Her black hair was cut oddly, two small pigtails and one long ponytail in the back, each dyed with a stripe of neon pink, combined with an odd assortment of punk like clothing. Crawling off her guardian's (Mikaela assumed that much) hand she scampered right in front of her. It was a little too close.

"Hi, I'm Miko." she said excitedly, "So do you have an autobot too? That would be awesome! Is it a mech or femme? Do they have a sweet alt mode? Can they bash 'con as well as Bulkhead can?"

Mikaela didn't know where to start.

"Miko let her breath." Jack said, pulling the girl back slightly.

"Thanks." she said to Jack, who was rubbing his temple slightly. It was completely weird. Firstly, from what she had discussed with Prowl, Jazz and Jynx, it was unlikely that other Autobots were on earth, and that humans knew about them to boot. But somewhere in her head, Mikaela told herself that not even Prowl could know everything.

"How on earth do you guys know about the Autobots?" she asked. Then Miko, grabbed her hand and dragged her up the stairs, where she plopped Mikaela and herself down on some makeshift hangout area and began to tell the story. Jack would only interject when he felt the parts needed correcting, while Raf, another human involved, sat quietly on a chair, typing away at what looked like a blog. Behind them, Bulkhead made his way over to Ratchet.

"Whose the new kid?" he muttered, jabbing at Mikaela with his large thumb.

"A new human, who somehow knows about the Autobots and was discovered in the company of one." Ratchet replied angrily, "I have the autbot's signal right now and am tracing it through our records to match up."

"Well, thats great," Bulkhead said, smacking the medic's arm, "Team Prime could use some more muscle."

Grumbling Ratchet turned back to the consul and opened the ground bridge once again. Arcee, Bumblebee and the new bot cam running through.

"Jynx!" Mikaela cried, leaping off the couch and running down the stairs. Leaning over the edge, Miko oh-ed and ah-ed as Jynx looked around the silo. Raf watched in amusement as Miko attempted to get her phone out of her bag and take a quick photo. This bot was unlike any autobots they knew.

"Hey Pinkie, you good?" Jynx asked, as her charge hugged her ankle joint. From the consul Bulkhead looked overjoyed.

"Jynx? Is that you?" he asked.

"No Bulk, its obviously the decepticon commander Shockwave, can't you tell?"

In a cry of delight, Bulkhead went over and gave the femme one of his well known limb crushing hugs.

"Bulk, charge, still attached." she said in a choked voice.

"Oh." the Wrecker said, looking down as Mikaela hung from a groove in Jynx's armor.

"Hey, I'm okay down here. All limbs counted and so forth." Mikaela said, wiggling them.

"I can see that Pinkie." Jynx said, quirking an eyebrow.

Upon being released, Jynx looked around and felt her jaw hit the floor. As Mikaela stepped back the ground seemed to tremble before her feet as, the newest largest bot she had ever seen marched into the area. She actually had to strain her neck to try and this one's face.

"Woah."

"Optimus Prime, an honor sir." Jynx said snapping into a crisp salute.

"At ease soldier." Optimus said.

"Wait, this is the bot you said that.."

But a look from Jynx silenced Mikaela, who simply glared back in response.

"What is your designation?" Optimus asked, "And how did you find you way towards earth?"

"Jynx, sir. And thats a long and convoluted tale."

"Yeah, Jazz would have a better time giving all those details." Mikaela said, finding her voice.

"Jazz?" Optimus asked, a trace of hope in his voice.

"Oh frag!" Jynx swore loudly, and ignoring Ratchet's spluttering, went to her communicator.

"Prowl, Jazz come in."

_*Read you, Jynx, what is you status?*_ a dry, and rather irritated voice came out.

"Mikaela and myself are safe, but you're not going to believe who's standing in front of me."

_*Wha', you find the twins or somethin'? Cause that would be more of a nightmare than a surprise.*_

"Optimus Prime."

Crash! What sounded two cars colliding erupted from the small comm.

_*Jazz, what in the name of..*_

_*Optimus!? As in the Optimus Prime? How in the name of Primus' matching panty set did you find Optimus Prime?*_

"Classy, Jazz." Jynx muttered as Mikaela and Miko poorly covered their snorts of laughter, "But it turns out they are here and have managed to regroup in Jasper."

_*Is Ratchet with them?*_ Prowl interrupted, as Jazz muttered about his missing everything exciting.

"Yes, but why is that..."

_*Tell him to send us the coordinates of their location so we may regroup accordingly.*_

Upon repeating what Prowl said, Ratchet tracked their location and bridged them in. As the vortex opened two cars speed in, one a police car, the other, a chic silver sports car. In a moment, they transformed into two very important autobots of the Autobot army.

**Gahh, i feel soo bad! Its such a short chapter, but please enjoy!**


End file.
